


Surprise

by Crooked_Mantis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 100-word drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_Mantis/pseuds/Crooked_Mantis





	Surprise

It was all set up, they just had to wait for her arrival. Steven turned to look at all the faces across the room:

Amethyst, still holding onto her gift, was talking with Peridot and Lapis on the couch. Pearl was in the kitchen, checking off her event organization list as Garnet smiled at her homemade banner near the entrance.

Connie burst through the door. “Is everything ready?” she asked.

Steven nodded and beckoned her to stand next to him.

A figure stepped into the doorway.

“Happy Birthday, Greg!  
                          Dad!  
                          Mr. Universe!”

A tear ran down the rock star’s cheek.


End file.
